


Loner

by days4daisy



Category: Wrecked (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Episode: s01e07 The Trial, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, References to Drugs, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is a loner, and he likes it that way. But if his options are being alone out here or Danny's snoring, he'll take Danny. Besides, the sound goes with the ocean. Sort of.</p><p>--<br/>Post-1x07: "The Trial."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loner

It's cold. How does an island get so damn cold?

Owen misses the fire. He misses the thin fabric knotted over their head as a makeshift tent. He misses the spare clothes he stretched out on to separate him from the sand. With their self-imposed banishment, they took what they could carry. They're low on food, and they don't have a fire or a shelter.

At least they're not in the pit with Todd. Fuck Todd. And fuck Steve.

Danny's snoring, but it's not too bad. Owen hates loud snorers. Can't sleep with earplugs. They make him too aware of his own heartbeat, freak him out. Doesn't like white noise either, or the mumble of a TV in the background. Ear plugs. Noise machines. TVs. Oh man.

Owen is a loner, and he likes it that way. But if his options are being alone out here or Danny's snoring, he'll take Danny. Besides, the sound goes with the ocean. Sort of. 

Low tide licks the beach. Danny snorts behind him. 

Fucking Steve, man. Three weeks in the pit? Owen knows the guy doesn't like him, Adolf asshole that he is. But come on, he isn't even trying to hide his power-high anymore. Sure, Danny shot Pack. That sucks, but it's _Danny_. If Pack came at Owen like that, he would have aimed for a way worse spot than the shoulder. Head, maybe. Or the dick. 

"Hate you, dad." Danny, behind him. He mumbles in his sleep too. Alternates between hating his dad and wanting to do nasty stuff to that Becca chick. Assuming she exists. Owen's still banking on a narrowly avoided catfish scam.

"Kick him in the balls," Owen whispers encouragingly.

Owen's dad wasn't a prize either, but at least he gave good advice before he skipped town forever. Never stop moving. Owen took it to heart. He can't stay still for long without getting itchy. It's why being a flight attendant appealed to him. Why he sucks at long-term relationships. Why the only phone number he knows is that Papa John's in Tucson. (Better than some dude who rick-rolls molly up the ass! Florence has issues.)

"Mmhm." Here comes the Becca part. Danny throws a heavy arm over Owen and loops a leg around his. His body grinds up on Owen's ass. Owen is into it. 

Ok, he freaked out the first time it happened. Lots of warning bells.

He freaked out the second time because there were no bells. It was...good? Owen blamed his reaction on the cold. How does an island get so cold at night? It feels like a hot fart every day.

He freaked out the third time, because he didn't wake up when Danny started spooning him. Opened his eyes to Danny pressed on his back and a leg knotted between his.

Ever since the third time, Owen hasn't freaked out. As long as they're split up before Danny's awake, what's the problem? He doesn't have to know Owen's sort of ok with this. 

"Mmmm." Another Becca noise, and a waist shift. Not good. Owen conjures up as many gross thoughts as he can. Burning planes! Bloated corpses! Steve's stupid hat! 

Boner almost-averted. Only, Danny thinks it's a good idea to knead a hand into his stomach. Big ol' fingers scratch open and closed, sending a mess of hot blood gushing to Owen's dick. 

Goddamn it. First, fapping to that Land's End catalog, now this. Owen wonders if he remembered to pack the travel-sized Jergens when they left camp. He'll want it tomorrow.

Danny's nose rubs up the nape of his neck. Owen chews the hell out of his lip. Fuck, he's horny. He shoots an apologetic look at the tented front of his pants. Sorry, big guy. No action tonight. No action ever again, if they can't get off this island.

Danny shifts again. Owen's eyes widen. Is that...is he... _Damn_ it. 

To be fair, it's not the first time he's felt another dude's fat one. Tommy Marbell, back in college. Dude was hung. They used to hang out at the train tracks and smoke up. Tommy claimed he was straight, but he sure called Owen pretty a lot. (Owen never told him about Mr. Little Nevada.) They jerked each other off a few times. That was nice. Then, Tommy got a girlfriend and Owen stuck with the pot.

Danny kneads his stomach. Owen rocks towards his hand. His boner is getting aggressive, pushed out in a demanding point. "The hell do you want?" Owen hisses. 

He's talking to his dick. They've been on this island too long.

"Mmmm," Danny grins on Owen's neck. "Owen."

Owen jolts up from the sand. "Wha-?" Danny sputters and blinks at him. "Dude, what's up?"

Owen scrambles back, turned to hide the erection that's refusing to cut him a break. "Dream? Bad dream. Yeah." Owen shrugs. "Nothing. It's good."

"Yeah?" Danny isn't buying it. "I kick you or something?"

"You? Come on. You sleep like a damn log, you-" Log. Owen's eyes shoot to the front of Danny's pants. Danny's hard-on is still pointed skyward. "Uh."

"Oh shit." Danny goes from confused to apologetic. "Sorry, man. That happens sometimes."

"Oh yeah. No, it's fine. I get it." Danny's eyes shift downward immediately. Cat out of the bag. Owen winces. "I should. Um. Deal with this, I guess. Hope we packed the cream, right? Heh."

"We've got sunscreen, for sure." Danny watches him closely. "Hey, I don't mind...you know, helping with that. Kind of my fault."

"What? No!" Yes. "No way!" _Yes._ "I'm good, I'm just gonna-" Owen waves, lamely, towards the trees behind them. "Over there." 

"You sure?" 

Owen wants to cave. He so wants to cave, but he can't. If Owen gives in now, he can't just hop on a plane and jet off. His skin's already crawling, being stuck in one place for so long.

Owen isn't making this weird. It's already weird enough. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm good. I'd rather, you know, be alone."

"Oh." Danny nods. "Like the pooping thing."

"Exactly." Owen nods a little too emphatically. "Like the pooping thing. Right. So, um. Over there. I'll just...I'll be right back. Well. Not _right_ back, but - um." Owen clamps his mouth shut and stalks off. His stomach still feels the imprint of Danny's hand. Big and fat. The guy must give an amazing hand job. Damn it. 

Owen keeps walking. It's only when he's out of hearing range that he realizes he forgot the Jergen's.

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to, right? ^^;; 
> 
> Thanks for putting up with me! I'm also on [Tumblr](http://daisy4days.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
